In electronic circuits, a through-silicon via (TSV) is a vertical electrical connection (via) passing completely through a silicon wafer or die. TSVs are a high performance technique used to create 3D packages and 3D integrated circuits. The density of the vias is substantially higher, and the length of the connections is shorter than conventional package to package connections using wirebond techniques.
TSVs are formed by etching completely through the silicon wafer. This is done through frontside etching processing. However, as the wafer is fragile, such processes lead to wafer breakage and also to variable depth TSV, which results in backside grind TSV reveal or overpolish problems.